


i’ll be your home

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Furries???, M/M, Werewolves, can u tell i dont know shit about werewolves, could this be considered furry stuff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: red riding hood but its funky!





	i’ll be your home

**Author's Note:**

> hhh okokok this is my first fic and its rlly bad but i got this idea on an impulse and i decided to spew it out and its not betad so!! EXTRA SHITTYNESS YAAAAAAY this one goes out to itzyzens winx club and lil baridalive if yall find this somehow ily you mean a lot to me and if you make it to the end then bonus points!!! hhhh pls dont bully me

“Jeno dear, are you sure you want to travel tonight? It’s a full moon! Can’t you just wait until morning?” His grandma was incredibly worried about the idea of him going out alone late tonight, gripping his shoulders as she talked. He patted her back in reassurance. “I’ll be fine, I promise. And remember if anything happens-” He twirled the little silver pocket knife he kept in his boot, “I’ll be armed. I’ll come back next week, okay?” He said, hugging her tightly. She pinched his cheeks, softly kissing his forehead. “Be safe, please. I love you.” 

He waved at her over his shoulder, walking down the winding forest path, the light from her house slowly fading away in the distance. Soon, it was just him with the moon and the stars to accompany him on his way back home. He pulled his red hood up over his head as a crisp breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees. Somewhere out there, a wolf howled into the night. It was no secret to anyone in the nearby towns that the forest was full of wolves and on full moons, werewolves would join their numbers. There were rumors that if you went out there during a full moon, you wouldn’t make it out alive. Jeno didn’t believe in them though. It was all started decades ago when old people were scared of everything foreign to them. He’d walked through the woods on full moons plenty of times and the worst that happened was he lost a pocket watch he had. 

So of course, he didn’t have any expectations for bad things that could’ve happened. Maybe his cloak would get ripped, or he would lose his bag and have to replace it. 

In the silence, a twig snapped.

Something growled at him from the bushes.

He whipped around towards the source of the noise. “Hello?” He called. No response. He shrugged it off, turning right back around and strolling along the path. 

He heard it again. “I know someone’s there!” He put his hands on his hips and pouted. “I’m not gonna hurt you or anything!” He peered into the darkness of all the bushes and trees around him, hoping to see who was following him. “If you’re just gonna stay silent, I’m going to go home!” He huffed and quickened his pace, pulling his hood tighter over his head. It was probably one of those baby werewolves that liked to prank random passersbys by scaring them. He decided to pay it no mind and kept walking. 

The issue was, it only seemed to be getting louder. And yet, he was still surprised when a wolf jumped out and snapped at him. Jeno stared at him. His face softened when he saw who it was. He could recognize that black fur and those glistening brown eyes anywhere. The corners of his lips quirked up into a smile. 

“Hello, Mark.”

Mark sauntered around him in circles, sending him dirty glares. “I thought I didn’t see you yesterday. Guess you were preparing for the full moon, huh?” Mark didn’t say anything, just stared at him angrily. Mark and Jeno’s relationship was...interesting. They had met when they were little, slowly becoming childhood friends as Mark warmed up to him and they grew up together. Somewhere mixed in there was some falling in love and they became even more inseparable than before. One day, Mark vanished. Everyone in the village panicked since there wasn’t anywhere else he could’ve gone except the woods in such a short amount of time. Search parties were sent out but it was another day until Mark was seen again. The clock had struck 1 am when he had climbed through Jeno’s window clutching his bleeding arm. He simply said “Help.” before collapsing onto his bedroom floor.

That day, he had become a werewolf. Jeno always tried his best to help, but Mark insisted he joined all of the others when it was around the time of a full moon, in fear he’d accidentally hurt him or something like that. Jeno always rolled his eyes when he said that. 

“How are you doing, love? I missed you.” He said, smiling. He saw Mark hesitate, his growling becoming less intense. He knew Mark always kind of...lost control when the full moon came around. He had heard from some of the other werewolves he had met that he’d always felt overwhelmed with emotions and needed someone to help bring him out of it. He crouched down onto one knee so he could be at eye level with him. “Mark.” He snarled at him in response, tail angrily puffed up.

Mark started to charge at him. Jeno sighed. He had a feeling this would happen. He stuck his hand out, fingers outstretched. Mark ran right into it, struggling to keep running. He gently pet him on the head, surprising the poor werewolf. “It’s okay, I’m right here.” He quietly shushed, stroking his head. It seemed to calm him down. Mark whined, nuzzling himself closer to Jeno. He relaxed into his arms, Jeno resting his chin on the top of his head. “I know you’re stressed, baby. It’s okay.” He pulled back and squished Mark’s cheeks. “Listen, how about you spend the night with me? Is that alright with you?” 

Mark pawed at the ground and nodded. Jeno stood up. “Let’s go home then.” He smiled as he watched Mark follow after him. They walked in a comfortable silence together, Mark occasionally brushing up against Jeno’s leg. When they got to his house he bounded up the stairs and jumped onto the bed, curling up in a circle near the end. Jeno chuckled, setting down his bag on the counter and hanging up his coat near the door. He ran up the stairs after Mark, smiling when he saw him all curled up on the bed.

“Tired?” He grunted as he kicked off his boots. Mark put his head in his lap and nodded. “We’ll sleep in just a second.” He moved over to his window, lighting a candle and putting it on the windowsill. “Hyuck asked me to signal him when I got home.”

In the house across the street, he saw a lantern light up and the silhouette of Donghyuck in the window waving at him. He waved back, blowing out the light and waddling over to Mark. “Move over, you overgrown dog.” He lightly swatted at Mark’s head. He hopped right next to him, Mark laying himself across his stomach. He let out a soft “awoo” when Jeno scratched behind his ear.  
“Sleep well, baby.” Mark yawned, letting Jeno wrap his warm arms around him.

The next morning, Jeno woke up to a disheveled looking black haired human clinging to him. He let out a groan when he felt Jeno move. “Hey. Good morning.” Jeno said, sweeping the hair out of his face. Mark didn’t even move from where his face was buried in his chest. “Mornin’.” He poked at Mark’s cheek. “Feeling better?” He nodded, his voice still muffled. “Mmhm.” He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. “I’m sorry for almost biting you last night.” Jeno simply laughed, holding his hand and squeezing on it. “You don’t have to apologize for anything.”

Mark stared at their hands. “I love you. Thank you.” Jeno pecked him on the cheek. “I love you too. Come on-“ He tugged on Mark’s arms, “I wanna make us breakfast.” Mark whined, pulling him back down. “I don’t wanna get up.” Jeno huffed and picked him up, marching down the stairs with him. “W-wait! What the fuck?” 

“You’re eating something for breakfast whether you like it or not!”

“Jeno!”

**Author's Note:**

> heres ur 127 bonus points idk why u did that to urself


End file.
